mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: The Portia Bridge
#Prepare Building Materials (mission 2) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 3) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 4) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 5) #* #* |rewards=''Rewards listed in section'': *Mission 1: Steel Frame *Mission 2: Hardened Clay *Mission 3: Cable *Mission 4: Bridge Light *Mission 5: Bridge Tower and Steel Beam |prev=Fixing Ack |next=The Eufaula Tunnel }}The Portia Bridge is a main mission. This mission is part of the Eufaula Desert plotline. #'' The Portia Bridge'' #*'' A Green Wall'' #'' The Eufaula Tunnel'' #'' Rescue in Ingall's Mine'' #'' The Driller'' Overview The player must have completed Fixing Ack. The mission is posted on the Commission Board. This commission has five different parts that are completed separately. Only one main-type commission can be taken at a time, but it can be taken simultaneously with a secondary-type commission. *Mission 1: Steel Frame *Mission 2: Hardened Clay *Mission 3: Cable *Mission 4: Bridge Light *Mission 5: Bridge Tower and Steel Beam Each mission has a time limit of 9 days, however after 5 days of accepting the first mission Higgins will take one mission from the board each day thereafter. The Bridge Tower and Steel Beam will have 7 days. Required stations * Level 3 Worktable * Level 1 Assembly Station * Grinder * Industrial Furnace * Industrial Cutter or Comprehensive Cutter * Blender Conduct of the mission During the fireside meeting sometime after Ack has arrived, Gale announces the building of a road to Sandrock through the Eufaula Desert. He introduces an engineer from Vega 5, Mint, who will manage the project. The following day, Gale, Mint, Higgins, Albert, and the player meet to discuss the project. The next day, Albert posts four commissions to build the bridge. There are two different types to this mission: gathering Steel Frames and gathering Hardened Clay; both are done separately with its own commission. If the player fails to attend the meeting at Gale's office, a letter will arrive in the mail the following day: Prepare Building Materials (Steel Frame) Steel Frame (0/8) |exp=5000 |gols=2400 |rep=175 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The player needs to gather the following items to proceed: Upon turning the Steel Frames to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Hardened Clay) Hardened Clay (0/10) |exp=2400 |gols=1200 |rep=120 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The player needs to gather the following items to proceed: Upon turning the Hardened Clay to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Cable) Cable (0/6) |exp=4000 |gols=1500 |rep=150 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The following materials are needed to proceed: Upon turning the Cable to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Bridge Light) Bridge Light (0/6) |exp=2400 |gols=1200 |rep=120 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The following materials are needed to proceed: Upon turning the Bridge Light to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Bridge Tower and Steel Beam) Bridge Tower (0/1) #* Steel Beam (0/1) |exp=9000 |gols=2600 |rep=200 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} After completing the above missions, 4 commissions will appear on the board that will require you to build a Bridge Towers and Steel Beam in each commission. Please note that Higgins might claim and complete some of these commissions, if the player does not complete and turn in all four of the Bridge Tower and Steel Beam commissions quickly enough. The Bridge Tower (Diagram) and Steel Beam (Diagram) diagrams are added to the workbook upon accepting this mission. This mission requires a vast amount of (40~80) Carbon Steel Bar and (32~64) Tempering Liquid to create the components. Only two of the four commission's are required. This mission must be completed within 7 days, unlike the other commissions. Upon turning the Bridge Tower and Steel Beam to Albert: Post-conduct The Portia Bridge will be completed several days after the player and / or Higgins complete all bridge commissions. The player will receive a following letter in the mail: The player will also receive a letter from Albert informing them about The Eufaula Tunnel commissions. The commissions will be posted on the Commissions Board starting the following day. After the bridge is completed the player will gain access to the Eufaula Desert and its unique resources like Asterias, Dragon Hearts, Poplar Wood, and Palm Jujube and monsters like Desert Hoppers and Spladers which are not found anywhere else. The Desert Abandoned Ruins will be opened for diving, allowing the player to mine Aluminum Ore. The player will also get access to two fishing spots: the Eufaula Desert Oasis spot and the Eufaula Heights. Two Dee-Dee stop locations become available immediately after the bridge is completed: the stop just south of the bridge on the other side of the Portia River and the stop in the southern Eufaula Desert above the Ingall's Mine quarry. Rewards Trivia *As of official release, the time limit has been reduced from 18 days to 9 days for the first four commissions. The Bridge Tower and Steel Beam mission follows immediately after completing the first four, and the time limit is reduced to 7 days. NPC comments about the Portia Bridge Some characters have unique lines after the bridge opens: The Portia Bridge Category:Time sensitive missions